Princess Isabella
by x-emo-chick-x
Summary: Bella is a princess. She is forced to marry, but who? Will she stick with who her father chooses or follow her heart? How will she deal with the chalenges of life? BxE. Human/Vampire
1. Princess Isabella

**Ok. So this is my first fanfic. Its kina fluffy, but I think its interesting.**

**Storyline is Bella is the princess of Aragonia. I made up my own little contenent Cerenia. On this contenent there are 8 countries. **

**Aragonia, ruled by the Swans; **

**Nastalagon, ruled by the Stanleys; **

**Farshonia, ruled the Cullens; **

**Kryptonica, ruled by the Blacks; **

**Jonovia, ruled by the Newtons; **

**Rouluge, ruled by the Denalis; **

**Sentalog, ruled by the Ranatras; **

**and Lamnolia, ruled by the Kaufmans. **

**The story should fill you in on anything else you need to know.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Madam Isabella. Your father wishes to speak to you in his office"  
"Okay. Thank you, Jene"  
Uggg. This can't be good. Every time 'Father wishes to speak to me' it always means something serious and awkward is going to happen. Usually bad, too.  
Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, Princess of Aragonia. I prefer to be called Bella, but everyone says it MUST formal because I'm a princess. Oh well. Anyway I'm 16 about to turn 17 in 3 months. I live in one of _the _grandest palaces in Cerenia . King Charles Swan, my dad, is my only parent. My mom, Renee, died while giving birth to me, so I never met her. I have only seen her in portraits around the castle. I can see where I get my looks from. I have wavy, brown hair that came down to my butt , and brown eyes. She had brown hair and eyes also, but her hair was short and strait.I may have gotten most of my physical appearance from her, but eveyone says I get my personality from my father. My mother was always crazy, hyper, wild, and childish, while my father is serious, all business, and _really_gets into the whole royalty thing, where as my mother could've cared less. I'm a serious person, don't have much fun, think the royalty thing can be a little overrated a times, am always busying myself with school work, reading,or helping the servants. (Father dosen't like that _at all_.) Unlike most royalty I don't want servants to work for me. I mean I like them because they will talk to me sometimes. If it weren't for them I would probably be mental. Nobody talks to me. Father is always in his study doing God-knows-what, Ihave _no_ friends, and am an only child.  
"Hello? Father?" I asked while knocking on his door. He doesn't like to be called 'Dad'. He says its not 'king like'. Pfff. Whatever. We don't share a strong bond anyway.  
"Come in." I slowly open the door and walked in.  
Oh. My. God.

* * *

**Ok. So I know it was short, and I know its a cliffie, _but _I want to know if you like it befor I continue.**

**Any questions just ask, I'll answer.**

**I think it may not be good, so review if you want me to continue. If I get 10 reviews telling me to continue I will.**

**Thanx, Jessie.**


	2. Trouble with the Drunken King

**Okay so I was thinking mayne last chapter wasn't the best so here is the next one. Please tell me if you like it.**

* * *

_Last time _

_I slowly opened the door and walked in._

_Oh. My. GOD._

_

* * *

_

---------

Beer cans were _everywhere_. Drunk Father. Not good!!! "Hellllooooo, Beelllsieees!" he slurred.  
Uh oh. Defenitly not good. Last time he was drunk... well lets just say it wasn't pretty. It took 2 moths for me and all the staff to clean the castle and replace everything.  
"Y-y-yes F-father?" I asked my voice shaking and cracking, because to be honest I'm scared out of my skin.  
"Oh come ooon Bells get loose. Have FUUUN"  
"Ha ha. Uh, okay, uh, dad" I said nervously.  
"Theeeeerrre you gooo. Cut the formal crap. What am I? King? HA!  
Oh dear god help me please!  
_KnockKnock_ Maybe. Is someine here to save me?  
"Coome iii-iiiin"  
YES!!! Its Arianna. Shes one of the best we have working here. She is kind and the closest thing I have to a friend. She talks to me often and helps me with anything. Well mainly because thats her job, my personal maid, nanny, and tutor, but she enjoys it because of what she does, not the pay check. Shes great.  
"I'm sorry sir, I need Bella." Oh, yeah. Shes also the only one who calls me 'Bella', when others aren't around of course.  
"Suuure. Go ahead take her. I'm gonna dance"  
"Come on Bella. Let's got outa here before thing get too bad." she wispered, while pulling me back out the door.  
"Bella? Bella, are you okay"  
I sigh. "Ya. I guess"  
"The usual? Vanilla buble bath, strawberry shampoo, cookie-dough ice cream, and Princess Diaries"  
"Ha. You know me too good. Yes please"  
"Right away."

"So, Bella. Did he tell you the news"  
"What news"  
"Oh. Uh... nothing." "Arianna." I said disaprovingly. "What is it. We don't keep secrets. You know you could tell me. And from the sounds of things I was going to get told anyways"  
"Uh, well. I'll let your father tell you, since it is his job, not mine"  
"Fine"  
"Okay, my little princess its time for bed"  
I yawned. "Mm'Kay." I said tiredly. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay so how was that?**


	3. The News and Lucas

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I kinda got myself grounded for punching a kid in the face at school. But I had a good reason honest. The jerk tried touching my friends butt. I couldn't just let him do that so I punched him. Broke his nose and gave him two black eyes. Anyway so thats why I didn't update sooner, mum took the laptop. Well just because all of you had to wait so long here is an extra long chapter.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunatelyI do not own Twilight.**

The next morning I woke up to the delicious smell of bacon, french toast, lots of maple syrup, and the unmistakable smell of a strawberry, banana smoothie.

"Good morning, Princess." I heard one of the kitchen maids, Joanna, say in a sing-song voice.

"Mmm. 'Morning, Joanna." I mumbled sleepily.

"Arianna told me you had a bad night, so I should make you your favorite breakfast."

"Thanks."

"Here you go, Princess. Enjoy!"

"Mmkay. Thanks, Joanna." and she left me to eat my breakfast in bed alone.

When I was done I put the tray on my nightstand. Then I went to the bathroom to take a shower and get cleaned up. When I was done I decided to go see how Father was doing and hopefully find out what the news is.

--------

_Knock Knock_

"Father? May I come in?" I asked nervously.

"Sure. Come in, Isabella." his gruff voice called.

"Hello, Father. How are you today." I asked politely in my sweetest voice.

"Uggg. Like hell. But thats not really your concern. How are you?"

"Good, thank you. Is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"Huh?" he asked confused. Then he got a look of realization. "Oh! Yes, actually I did need to talk to you about something."

"Okay. What?" I asked curiously.

"Well as you know you will be turning 17 in 3 months." Duh. Of course I know! It's _my_ birthday! "And I thought its time you should get married soon."

"Oh Oka- Wait! WHAT?!"

He sighed deeply. "Bella-" Uh-oh. He only calls my 'Bella' when we're by ourselves and talking about something really important, and he wants me to see his side and take it. This can't be good."- I'm getting older, I'm almost 58, and I think that its time you get married, so that you can take over Aragonia. Since we are royalty I'm arranging a marriage for you."

"Who?" I asked curiously. I really didn't know many of the royal families from the different countries.

"Jacob Black. You know Billy Black's son. Me and Billy are good friends and fish together, when we're not doing royalty stuff, of course. When you where little and still came on the fishing trips with me would play with Jacob and his sisters, Rachel and Rebeca. Well I thought you two would get along real well together. His family has a lot of money. Our family has a lot of money. If you two were to get married that would be a lot of money. We could be the richest family in Celenia. Think about it you would be _the _royal couple. I bet the Queen of England would be jealous you would be that rich. It would do us and our family reputation a lot of good."

"No, Father I can't. I won't. I refuse to marry someone just for money. I thought marrage was about love and just wanting each other. Not money. Money shouldn't be what decides a marrage. Besides don't you read 'Crown' or 'The Royal Weekly'? Those are the royal gossip magazine and newspaper where everyone gets the dirty info about everything going on throughout all the royal families."

He just looks at me funny for a minute. Head tilted to the left, brows furrowing with confusion, and you could basically see the wheels turning in his head trying to figure out where I'm going with this.

"The Cullens are now actually the richest family in Celenia, we are second, the Denalis third, Ranatras fourth, Kaufmans fith, Blacks sixth, Stanleys seventh, and Newtons eighth. So if I were to marry Jacob it would be the second richest (me) and the sixth (him). Not the top two like you thought. Sheesh you need an update. Start reading some gossip. Yea, you won't like some of what you read, but things like that come in handy when trying to persuade me into something totally ridiculous that I am absolutely against and will need a lot of persuasion to get me to agree with."

He just looked at me dumbfounded. I don't think he likes the fact that his 16 year old daughter just showed him up. Oh well. He needs to learn.

"And back to the whole marriage thing. I barely even remember him. Last time I saw him in person was what? 6? 7 years? Come on Dad. I don't even know the guy. And I would much rather fall in love and find someone I actually like, rather then being forced into something I totally disagree with and loath."

"Young lady you will listen to me and do as I say! I am your father and King of Aragonia! You must listen to me and do as i say and you will!"

Yes he is most definitely mad.

"No" I stated shorty and simply in a calm voice.

"What?" he asked in a disbelieving tone

"I said no. I refuse to marry Jacob Black."

"You will." his voice sounded threatening.

"No. I. Won't". I said slowly, venom dripping from my voice.

"I am King of Aragonia! You will obey me."

"Ya. Believe me I know your king. I often wish you weren't. I just want a normal life. A loving father. Now if you would excuse me, I have more important things to attend to then to yell at you, so good day, Father." I informed him in a very business-like tone.

He just stood there dumbfounded. He was obviously more than a little shocked from my not-so-little rant.

I turned on my heel and left to go to the kitchen.

--------

"Hello Sarah" I said to the kitchen maid.

"Oh! Hello Madam Isabella." she smiled warmly at me. In so many ways Sarah and her husband, Shawn, were like the loving parents I never had.

"Where's Lucas?"

"In the-"

"BELLLAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"she was interrupted by the hyper little 3 year old running into the room strait into my arms.

"Hey Lukey! Whats up, little buddy?"

"Bella! Guess what?" he enthusiastically.

"What?" I asked with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"My berfday (AN/ birthday. he can't pronounce things that well) is in 2 weeks. I gunna be 4."

I gasped. "Coooool. I can't wait. You going to have a party?"

"I dunno. Mommy, can I have a party?" he asked Sarah.

"I don't know sweetie. Mommy and Daddy have to work that day. And also this isn't our castle. Its King Charlie's and Bella's. Its up to them."

"Of course, its okay. Sarah, you know I love Lucas and want him to be happy. Especially on his birthday."

"Yes, I know Bella. But really we are merely just servants, not friends or family-"

"Sarah, yes you are friends and family. Yes I have Father, but to tell you the truth he sucks at being a parent. He is just a King to me. So I would like to through a big party for Lucas's 4th birthday. Do I have parental permission?" I asked interrupting her ridiculous rambling.

She opened her mouth to say something, then shut it thinking better of it.

"Yes, Bella you have parental permission to give Lucas a birthday party." she said in defeat.

"YEEESS!!!" me and Lucas screamed at the same time.

"Come on, Lucas. Lets go and play in the garden and let Mommy work. 'Kay?" I asked in reaching out my hand for him to take.

"Okee-dokey. Bye-Bye, Mommy!" he said taking my hand and waving to Sarah.

"Bye honey, Bella. Have fun you two and be careful." she called after us.

"We will!" we both called back at the same time, then giggled because of it.

Ever since Lucas was born I've been looking after him. I'm actually kinda the reason him and Shawn and Sarah are all still here. Father wanted to fire them about 5 years ago, cause she was pregnant, but I wouldn't allow it.

---_Flashback---_

_I was skipping happily towards my piano lesson (I love the piano) when I passed Father._

"_Hello Father1" I great him in a cheery tone._

"_Isabella." he said with a nod in my direction._

"_Off to piano lessons I presume."_

"_Yes Father. Where are you going?"_

"_To the kitchen to fire Shawn and Sarah"_

"_What!" I shrieked "Why? What did they do wrong?" Even when I was little I loved them._

"_They did nothing wrong. But Sarah is pregnant. She won't be able to work after a while. And also wee don't need a little screaming crying baby in the castle. Plus why keep her and pay her if she doesn't work. I'd just have to hire another maid to do her work. Then I'd be paying two maids for amount of work."_

"_But Father you can't fire Sarah and Shawn. I like them, they work hard. Sarah will probably keep working till she can't work no more and...and I...I...I could take over her work for her till she has the baby then I will take care of it while she working. And why fire Shawn?" _

"_Why fire Shawn? To teach him to keep it in his pants when he works." I have a very confused look on my face. _

"_Huh? Keep what in his pants?" I asked him. (Even though I was like 10 or 11 Father made sure I didn't lean about anything like that)_

"_Uh er um no-nothing." he stammered and stumbled._

"_You care for the severants far too much." he said getting back to what I said before._

"_I _will not _have you take over her responsibilities. It is _her_ job to do the kitchen work, _her_ job to take care of _her _kid, not yours."_

"_But Daddy!" I wined putting on my best puppy-dog look. "Please don't fire them." I begged in a small voice. _

_He sighed in exasperation and defeat. "Fine"_

"_Yay!" I squealed. "Thank you Father!" I said giving him a hug._

"_Your welcome. Well I guess I'm going to go tell Shawn and Sarah they can keep their jobs."_

"_Okay. I have to get to my lessons before Meriel gets too upset."_

"_Okay kiddo have fun."_

"_'Kay. Bye!" _

_---End Flashback--- _

During the pregnancy I helped Sarah. When it came time that she wasn't allowed to work at all, I took over completely. It was kinda hard but that was the only way she could stay so I didn't mind. Ever since Lucas was two months old I've been taking care of him I'm almost like his second mom.

"Bella! Bella! Lookie! Lookie!" I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lucas pulling on my hand, jumping up and down, pointing to the large water fountain in the middle of the garden.

"What?"

"Lookie Bella Its a birdie! Its a very bid birdie, Bella!"

When I looked at the fountain what I say amazed me it was a red-tailed hawk.

"Wow" I wispered astonished at he sight. I've heard them all the time because there are a lot of woods around our castle. Most of the continent is woods really.

"Come on Lucas lets walk 'kay?" I asked him.

"Okay" he said as we started walking.

Today was very warm and sunny. While we were walking I looked over into the forest and thought I saw something sparkly. I kept looking. It stayed there for a minute then was gone. Oh well. Must be my eyes tricking me. **(A/N: can you say 'foreshadowing'?)**

**okay so thats it I hope it wasn't too bad. Yes Lucas is important to the story. You all will be seeing a lot more of him. **

**Thanx for reading. Review if you want. If you don't I don't care. But if you do I would appreciate it. **

**Love, Jessie **


	4. Planning the party

**(This takes place the next day)**

"Hey Lucas. Think we should start planning out your party?" I asked him while we were eating our mac'n cheese for lunch.

"Uh-huh!" he said excitedly.

"Okay first, When? Hmm."

"Well, if my berfday is in two weeks, how about then?" he asked.

"Hmm. Well there is a big ball planned for the week of your birthday, and it usually takes a full week for setting up, having it, and cleaning up. So either the week before or the week after."

"Umm. How bou' da week affa? Dat way you can plan it and have more time to warn and invite evweone."

"Good thinking little buddy." I said while messing up his hair.

"Hey!" he squeeled.

"Okay now we know When, what about Who? Have you thought of who you want to come?"

"Hmm. Kinda. I want Awianna, and you, and King Chawley, Andwew- da butla, Samanfa- da dusfer lady, Jussin- da plumma, and Ki-Ki- da fishie gurl

"Hmm. Okay I'll see what I can do."

"M'kay. Hey Bella?"

"Ya Lucas?"

"Are you gunna getta boyfwiend?"

Wow that one shocked me.

"No Lukey why do you ask that?" Seriously where did he get that?

"'Cause Momma and Daddy said dat a gurl like you and your age should be allowed out to find a boyfwiend."

Oh, of course it would be Sarah and Shawn talking about it. They don't really gossip, but they both think I need a guy in my life to help me because my father does a crappy job most of the time. I don't understand it really. One, I have all these maids and servants and everything to give me everything I could want or need, and help me with anything. Two, why do I need a guy in my life? I'm Princess of Aragonia, I don't need financial support. I never leave the castle and I have many personal guards, so don't need a guy for protection. I'm a girl and the help I need and stuff I want to talk about needs a female, not a male. But whatever.

"Well Lucas I'm not getting one anytime soon. Beside your my number one guy. No one can take your place. 'Kay?"

"M'kay Bella. Thats good I don't want anyone to take you fwom me. Ooo! Ooo! When you get one can I pick him? Pwease?"

"Okay little buddy. If I get a boyfriend you get you choose him." I laughed.

"Yay!"

"Okay, little buddy. I think its time for somebody's nap." I said after looking at my watch.

"But I'm no-" his sentence was cut off by a giant yawn. I picked him up and carried him to my room.

"'Night Lucas." I whispered as I set him in my bed. Since I'm always the one watching him, he basically lives in my room. It doesn't bother me. I mean I _do_ have a _king-_sized bed, so theres more than enough room if we were both to sleep in it together- which we do quite often.

"'Night...Bel-" he tried to say but fell asleep.

After a few minutes when I was sure he was good and asleep, I got up and went to my clarinet lessons.

Father has me learning basically every language and instrument.

"Hello, Ms. Krissy." I said to my teacher.

"Good afternoon, Madam Isabella."

"Ready for clarinet?" she asked.

"Yeah, lets do this." I said unenthusiastically. Clarinet isn't exactly my favorite instrument.

--after lesson--

Ugh. Normally I love Ms. Krissy, but today I swear she was intent on killing me. I swear she picked all the hard lessons for one class. It was excruciating! I strongly dislike clarinet. My favorite is piano. I've loved the piano since I was four. Clarinet on the other hand... Ugh.

Now I was on my way back to my room to see if Lucas was up yet or not.

As I was walking down the hall I saw one of our duster ladies dusting away at a vase of flowers and a portrait of my horse, Wachita.

"Oh, Madam Isabella!" she suddenly exclaimed as she finally noticed me. "Your father said that he would like to talk to you. Preferably as soon as possible and in the dining hall."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Samantha." Then I remembered. Lucas likes Samantha because he thought her feather duster was funny. I also remembered that he wanted her to come to his party.

"Oh, hey Samantha. Do you want to come to Lucas' birthday party? It will be in three weeks. Don't worry about work. You will get a day off if you choose yes."

"Ooh, I'll be delighted to come."

"Okay, then. I guess I better go see Father. Good day."

"Good day Madam."

'_Well lets get this over with' _I thought as I walked down the corridors to get to the dining hall.

"Here goes nothing" I sigh as I open the large oak doors and walk in.

"Ah. There you are Isabella. I've been waiting for you.

"Father." I said as I nodded my head once.

"Come have a seat. There is some warm apple cranberry tea for you since I know how much you like it."

Yeah right. He knows nothing about me. He probably asked Amy, one of the servants who always brings me whatever I want to eat or drink. But, oh well I'm just going to let that one go.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down.

"Well Isabella I realized that you won't marry Jacob without meeting him so-"

"Wait you expect me to just gladly agree to meet him so that I'm satisfied enough to marry him?" I asked incredulously cutting him off, understanding what he was getting to.

"Well... er...umm... yeah?" he stuttered out making it sound like a question.

"Father you are absolutely absurd! I already dislike the boy due to you. And also have you thought about it this way? How would you feel if someone told you you're marrying someone you've never met? They could look like the grinch for all you know, or could be like twice your age and you have no say in it. How would _you _like it? Huh?"

"Oh" was his brilliant reply.

"Yeah, oh. No you know how I feel." I snapped at him.

"Enough out of you young lady. I will _not _have you talking to me like that! I am your father!" he exploded.

"Don't even go there." I warned him. "Oh and the week after our big Spring ball I'm throwing Lucas a party for his fourth birthday."

"Isabella" he sighed disapprovingly. "I told you a while ago and I will tell you again. The maids and servants are here to work, not to be your friends." he reprimanded.

I wanted so badly to tell him that normal people need to talk to other people, and that we're not all anti-social and lock ourselves in offices drinking scotch, like him. But I kept that to myself, and instead said

"Father, I raised him. He sometimes calls _me_ mom. I think I'm allowed to throw him a party for his birthday. And besides you told me a while ago, when I begged you to not fire Shawn and Sarah and you agreed as long as the chores still got done, that Lucas was going to be my responsibility."

"Fine" he sighed resigned. "Oh and speaking of the Spring ball, you, Arianna, and Joyce are going to Alexander's tomorrow for your dress."

"Yes Father. May I go now? I need to see if Lucas is awake."

"Yes, that is all."

_~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_

_Jeez. He's not going to give up on the whole Jacob thing is he?_ I thought to myself as I was walking back to my room to see Lucas.

I wonder why he so insistent on me getting married. Maybe somethings going on that I don't know about. Nah, he would tell me right?

Ugh. All this thinking is giving me a headache.

"Bella?" I heard someone call quietly.

"Bella! Where are you?" Lucas! Oh no. I started to run back to my room.

When I got there I found him still in my bed crying.

I rushed over to him.

"Shhh. Lucas, I'm right here. Don't worry Bellas here now. Come on buddy no crying." I tried to sooth him.

"Mama?" he wimpered.

"Yeah, I'm here. Mamas here." I said wiping his tears away.

"I love you." he wispered as he stopped crying.

"I love you too sweetie."

Then I looked at a clock 4:32.

"Come on buddy, it's time to go see mommy and daddy."

"But I don't wanna." he wined causing me to giggle.

"I know but you have to. Lets go."

**Okay yeah I know that took **_**forever**_** but don't worry I promise to update at least once a week from now on. I had finals for school then I rewrote this like 4 times. ****I will update asap. **

**You know what to do review if you want. If you don't then oh well**

**Thanx, Jessie**

**Oh BTW I don't own **_**Twilight**_


	5. Charlie's Idea

**_Disclaimer-I don't Twilight, SM does_**

_**CPOV (Charlie)**_

Hmm. Bella is really against marrying Jacob. I think he would be an excellent husband for her. But she said she refused to marry someone she didn't know. I thought if she could meet him, then she wouldn't object to marrying him so much. Boy was I wrong. That girl has one hell of a temper. If only there was a way to get them together without them knowing it. Even _that_ wouldn't work. She wants to find _love_, not just marry someone. But she does need to find a husband soon. I'm not getting any younger, and she _is_ the princess after all. How can I get her to find _love_? Well, all of the other young royalty of the different countries are about her age. So maybe she could pick one of them. But I really don't like the idea of her going to other countries. There has to be a way to get everybody together. Preferably for a long time so they all have a chance to get to know one another. These are the times I wish Renee was still here. ~sigh~

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I called to whomever interrupted my thinking.

"Hello, your majesty. I have a message from Isabella." the maid said.

"Oh?" She usually just comes and tells me herself.

"She was wondering if there was another way she could do her work. She hates being schooled here alone."

"Hmm. Well tell her I'll think about what I can do."

"Okay sir. I'll let her know, thank you."

"Mm-hm."

Back to thinking about what I can do about Isabella.

I GOT IT!

**_ok well there is chapter 5. i'm sorry it took so long, my laptop burned its own power cord, then my mom's computer wasn't woking, and i kinda forgot about my story. _**

**_you all have my friend karissa to thank for making me update. you all shall have another chapter either tonight or tomorrow i promise._**


	6. High School?

_**Disclaimer – I obviously am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own **_Twilight **_or any of the characters._**

_**(BPOV)**_

I wonder whats up with Charlie. He hasn't been out of his office for two days now. I mean sure he's usually always in there, but he always comes out for dinner, and to go to bed and those kind of things. I wonder what he's _doing_ in there?

Oh, well, time to go see Lucas.

"Hey Lucas"

"Hi Bella"

"Watcha doin'"

"Playin' video games"

"Cool, can I play?"

"Sure" he said handing me the other controller.

After a while of playing video games, me and Lucas decided to go have lunch.

"So whats for lunch, buddy?" I asked him when we got to the kitchen.

"Hmm. HOT DOGS!" he yelled after thinking for a second.

"Okay. Hot dogs it is." I chuckled.

"Hello, Joanna."

"Hello, dear. Hi, Lucas. What can I get you two?"

"HOT DOGS!" Lucas yelled again.

"Lucas" I said disapprovingly. "Don't yell. And say please."

"Sowwy. Can we _pwease _have some hot dogs?" he apologized in a sad tone.

"Oh. Its okay, dear. And sure hot dogs coming right up." Joanna said in a motherly tone.

…..............

After lunch me and Lucas went to my room to read books together. He can't read very well by himself , but with some help, he's not bad.

_Knock knock_

Hmm. I wonder who that may be. I'm not expecting anything or one. Maybe Father finally came out of his office.

"Come in"

"Sorry to disturb you, miss." Mary said when she noticed Lucas on my lap and a book in my hands.

"Its okay. What did you need?" I asked, taking off my reading glasses.

"Um, your father would like to see you in his office."

"Okay, thank you."

"Your welcome, miss. Good day."

"Good day." I said nodding my head once in dismissal.

"Bella gotta go?" Lucas asked sadly.

"Ya, Bella gotta go." I replied sadly, too. "Come on lets go see if daddy is busy. Okay?"

"Okay" he answered sadly.

"Come on, buddy. No need to be so sad. We're going to go see daddy."

"But I don' wan' daddy. I wan' you." he wined.

"I know. But I have to go see King Charlie." I sighed.

"Okay" he pouted.

…..(After Bella drops Lucas off)......

I nervously knocked twice. The last two times I talked to Father it ended in me yelling my head off. I wonder what would happen today?

"Come in" I heard him call.

I took one calming breath before I opened the door.

Sitting there calm and smiling.

"Hello, Isabella. Have a seat." he said gesturing to the chair in front of him.

As I sat down, I eyed him warily. "Yes Father?"

"Isabella, I have an.... an idea." he seamed to struggle to find the right word.

"Yes?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you said that you won't marry unless its for love. And you can't do that without seeing who all is out there, so..."he trailed off.

"So...?" I repeated.

"When the maid came in to tell me you didn't like the way your education was going. I came up with an idea to roll both problems together into one answer."

"And?" I asked, slightly confused.

"High School" was his only, two-word, answer.

"High School?" I repeated, questioning his sanity.

"Yes I have talked to the other Kings and Queens. They all thought it is a brilliant idea. Right about now they are all telling their kids the same thing."

I had no reply. The only thing running though my mind was, WHAT!"

"We are setting everything up right now. The school will probably be on the Centama Island. It is plenty big enough and will be a nice place to have all of you schooling. That way there isn't a big fight over what country the school is in. And we are going to build houses for each family."

"Oo-kay"

"Any questions?"

"Um, no."

"Good. You can go now."

As I was walking out the door my thoughts were disbelieving.

First, did I just have a civil conversation with Charlie?

Next, did he just tell me I was going to high school? As in real public (kinda) school?

Finally, am I dreaming?

Wow, that was just weird.

_**Okay thank you all for reading. I got a lot of people saying the last chapter was short. I know, I wanted it to be short. It was just kind of like a bonus chapter, to give you a peak into Charlie's head for a bit. **_

_**Okay and I'm sorry if this is crap I was kinda rushed to get this up and keep my promise so I didn't get a chance to send it to Karissa to check. **_

_**And one last thing. Karissa told me to type up and submit some of my other fanfics that I ave written down. So if you all look I have typed the first chapter of **_Sk8er Bella**_._**


	7. High School? EPOV

**Disclaimer: I can only wish that _Twilight_ was mine.**

(EPOV)

It's times like these when I wish I could sleep. Laying in my room, on my couch with my eyes closed, bored out of my mind. I usually can find something to do to entertain myself, such as playing my piano, or reading but right now neither of those are really fun. I wish there was something to do.

"_Edward. I hope you can hear me. I need you to get your siblings and come to my study please."_ I heard Carlisle's mental voice.

Hmm. I wonder why he needs us. Oh well better hurry so he knows I heard him.

After I gathered my siblings, and not all of them were happy to be interrupted, we headed to Carlisle's study.

"_Ugg. Edward why couldn't you have just left me and Emmett alone. We weren't done yet." _Rosalie grumbled in her head. I scowled I really don't need to see those images. That's one of the disadvantages of being a mind reader I guess.

Now we were at Carlisle's door.

"_Edward is that you? Come in."_ he told me. That's one of the good things about vampires, we have amazing hearing, well all of our senses are heightened but it's nice not to have to knock because everyone can here you as soon as you were at their door.

"Alright, good to see everybody's here. I have important news for you all." he said in a formal tone. "It has been decided that all young royalty on Cerenia are going to high school together. I have agreed with this, so you all shall be going to high school in a month. You will go almost year round, getting the months of December, April, and August off. It shall be on Centama Island you all will get you own houses, and live there until you graduate. Of course you can visit during your vacations. Any questions?"

_~Shocked silence~_

That's all there was, even listening in to my siblings' minds I couldn't hear anything. But then everybody just came out of shock and screamed _'WHAT?!'_ at the same time in their heads.

Ugg, I swear they have figured out how to give a vampire a headache, and insist that they do it to me frequently.

"Um." I said clearing my throat even though I don't need to. "Carlisle, please correct me if I'm wrong, but did you just basically tell us we're going to public high school?" I asked trying to make sense out of what he just said while also trying to block out my siblings loud, confused, and shocked thoughts.

"Yes. But it will only be royalty going there." he said in a calm but slightly amused tone. Probably because all my siblings looked like fish at the moment, their facial expressions priceless.

Now they all decided to voice their earlier thought by screaming "WHAT!?" out loud at the same time. I wonder if an asprin would help.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, but if that is all may I please be excused?" I asked my father politely, this headache is beginning to be too much.

"Yes, is everything okay Edward?" he asked me concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine but I think my siblings may need you to re-explain to them the situation. And they have a lot of questions running through their heads right now so, I will leave you to your explaining.

Ahh. It feels so much better to be in my nice quiet room, with no one to disturb me. And I actually can hear my own thoughts now. Speaking of which, I can't believe we're all going to go to school with the other young royalty. That ought to be fun. Bet most of them are snobby, stuck up babies. Ugg, not fun. Oh, well I guess all we can do is wait and see how this turns out.

**k there is the next chapter. May not be the best but it will work. Idk y but I had a lot of trouble writing this. So I am very sorry it took so long but I did it. Thank u sooo much KK 4 bein my editor.**

**Luvs, twilight_luver_88**


End file.
